Just What the Doctors Ordered
by Calzonalways
Summary: This is a requested fic from a board buddy (thank you "no joke!"); a filler of what might have happened during Callie and Arizona's first date. I tried to stay close to canon and not go crazy with corny stuff, while keeping the obvious attraction evident. I wish we'd have gotten to see these missing scenes, but hopefully this will help a little. It was fun to write.


After being called a newborn, Callie's feelings were hurt, and having her feelings hurt usually pissed her off. And being pissed off just hurt her more. It was a vicious cycle, and one that she suspected kept her from sustaining long-term relationships. Well, it was either that, the long hours she logged in the OR. Or maybe it had more to do with the cheating and leaving on the part of her significant others. She'd long ago begun to wonder what on Earth was wrong with her. Did she have "_make me fall for you and when I'm invested, by all means, please kick my metaphorical teeth in_" tattooed on her body in an ink form that only potential heart-breaking lovers could see? She shook off the thought, laughing at just how large that tattoo would have to be and exactly where it would be located.

But this blonde woman who'd approached and kissed her in the bar seemed different; genuinely concerned. Callie was a sexy, sensual woman and had met her share of _interesting_ people. Arizona Robbins was more than that; she was sex on a stick for sure. But she had something else – something in her eyes that captivated Callie from the second brown met blue. The compassion Callie saw was actually palpable, and it seemed to come from such a genuine place that the tough orthopedic surgeon couldn't help but be taken aback. Which is why she was so dumbfounded at Robbins' polite but condescending rejection when Callie asked her out on a date. In so many words, she let Callie know that since Callie had only dated Erika, she was considered a babe in the lesbian woods and Arizona didn't want to waste her time with another infant, spending so much time in the pediatric ward as she does. Ouch.

It didn't do Callie's ego much good to subsequently crash and burn while attempting to grandstand for Arizona, either. Bragging about her cooking skills and her time in the Peace Corps might have been a smooth move – if she hadn't done it right in front of Arizona's date for the evening. But as it turned out, it struck something inside Robbins, and the brunette's words sunk in. So, Arizona thought, the sexy surgeon she pegged as a newborn was more than a gorgeous face. And an incredible body that wouldn't quit. Arizona sometimes shot from the hip, not necessarily giving something a full assessment before providing an opinion. Thankfully this was reserved to her love life and didn't spill over into her professional modus operandi.

Arizona wanted to know more, needed to know more. Truth be told, the blonde with the killer dimples was a bit of a player who got more than her share of casual action when it came to nurses, doctors, interns, and just about any female Seattle Grace staffer she became interested in. She certainly wasn't used to hearing the word "no." Why would she be? She was beautiful, intelligent, had a great sense of humor; what more could anyone want? She approached Callie in the hospital elevator and attempted to apologize for the "newborn" thing by asking her out.

"Sometimes I misjudge a situation. So, if you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner." Arizona said.

"Maybe," she shrugged with her arms crossed. "My schedule's kind of insane right now, so I'll, uh, get back to you." Callie replied. She left the elevator and walked away, leaving a rather stunned Arizona, but before the doors could close, Callie's arm returned and prevented the panels from meeting. As the doors reopened, Callie asked, "How's tomorrow?" and their matching smiles held the answer.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Callie said as her nerves started to get the best of her and she threw a pair of navy slacks on her bed.

"Relax."

She ignored the voice, however calming. "I want to fall somewhere between hot and kind of reserved, but don't want to look like a slut or a preacher's daughter."

"First off, you can't help but look hot," said McSteamy himself.

"Thanks." That seemed to help, and she let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Second, I've seen your wardrobe. Pretty sure you don't own anything that could get you mistaken for a preacher's daughter, Torres. Actually, I take that back. I knew this girl once, daughter of a preacher…she wore this tight skirt and leather boots that went all the way up to her - "

"Stop, Mark. No longer helping." Callie held up her hand like a crossing guard. "Do you carry around a slutty girl story for every occasion?"

"Aw come on. I'm hurt. Why do you assume she was slutty?"

Callie raised just one eyebrow, tilted her head, and gave him the Torres look of skepticism.

"Okay, she _was_, but it was a good kind of slutty. You should try for that. It would let her know you're definitely interested."

"A) have you ever, e-ver seen me dress like a hooker? And B) kinda sure jamming my arm in the elevator door and making a fool out of myself repeatedly has done a decent job of letting her know I'm interested, but thanks."

"Hey, she kissed you in the bar bathroom – god, that's hot," he said as he seemed to get lost in the image in his head. "Anyway, she kissed _you_, so why are you so worried? She's into you. Don't stress. So where's she taking you, anyway?"

"An Italian place I've never been to…'Barelos' or something like that."

"Holy shit, 'Barolo'?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Put this stuff away," he pointed to the clothes on the bed. "You need a _really_ nice dress. That place is amazing. Been there once when the hospital was trying to win me over, we had lunch. Trust me, lunch was insane, I can't imagine how fantastic dinner will be. I'll give her this; she's got some great taste. In restaurants…and in women."

"Thanks, Mark," Callie looked in his kind eyes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek on her way to another closet in search of a dress she suddenly thought might do the trick. It was obvious the jeans and white v-neck t-shirt she was currently wearing weren't going to cut it.

Arizona looked in the mirror, dabbing on her favorite lipstick. "Why the hell am I so nervous? And why am I talking to myself?" She put the lipstick down. "Oh yeah, that's right, because she's freaking gorgeous, bright, funny, and I don't want to mess this up." She picked up the lipstick again and started to apply it, forgetting she'd just finished with it not ten seconds earlier. "There will be no messing of this…up. Right. I'm officially a wreck. Great. What is it about this woman?"

Arizona arrived at Callie and Cristina's apartment, noticing the beautiful, classic, powder blue Ford Thunderbird out front and hoping it was Callie's. Hot competent woman, beautiful, classic car. Arizona was a little amazed at how turned on she was even before their date. Nervous, but very, excited.

She knocked, unable to hide her excitement over seeing Callie outside of the hospital again.

Cristina answered the door.

"Oh."

"Oh yourself. Can I help you? Wait, you're the hot peds date, right? Callie, your date's here!" Cristina yelled without giving Arizona a chance to respond.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Arizona muttered under her breath. "The hot peds date."

Callie came out seconds later and Arizona's jaw dropped. The brunette chose a red dress that showed off her smooth legs in a way that Arizona could feel in her core. The bodice dipped into a flattering V, and the straps hugged her otherwise bare shoulders at an angle that allowed for plenty of cleavage via a sweetheart neckline. It was classy and sexy all at once.

As was Arizona's ensemble, though it took Callie a moment to even notice, because the color of it set off the blue in Arizona's eyes so strongly, that she had a hard time looking anywhere else. The blonde wore a blue dress that seemed painted to her body in all the right places and free-flowing in others. It shimmered like silk. Once she did see it, she couldn't take her eyes off of it, and all Callie wanted to do was touch it. Inappropriately.

Cristina broke the moment of silent mutual awe.

"Okay. I'm uh, I'm going to go be in a room that's someplace else now. Because I can." And she was off.

"You… you're, you're stunning," was all Arizona could say.

"Thank y- I can't even come up with the words for how good you look out of…I mean in that dress. Shit. Oh my god, did I just say that?" Callie was mortified. "I'm doing well so far, don't you think? Very suave."

Arizona laughed good-naturedly. "I'm flattered, Calliope. But how about we have a little dinner and conversation before clothes start flying off? Not that I haven't already envisioned your gorgeous dress at the foot of my bed. Look, I think we're both very flirtatious people, sexual, sensual people, and we have to tread carefully if we want something from this. Something more than casual, you know?"

"I get it, and I'm totally with you. But you don't fight fair. You're _really_ beautiful. And then all bets are off when you smile. Those dimples. Not. Fair."

Arizona let loose with the aforementioned dimples, loving Callie's reaction. "Let's go have dinner, our reservation's at 8:30; then let's just see how things go, okay?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm starving!"

Over a dinner of gnocchi, lobster tails and great wine they talked about family, med schools, internships, high school, roommates, old loves, and a little about Erika.

"Is there any chance Arizona is a nickname because you're so hot? I mean seriously? I can't keep my eyes off of you. It's getting a little stalker-ish, and you'll have to tell me if I'm weirding you out, okay?"

Arizona laughed and told Callie the origin of her name, that it is her birth name, and continued on. "Calliope, for some reason, I don't think I mind being watched by you from any distance." Callie wanted to kiss her right then and there.

For dessert they shared a small chocolate tortino with vanilla sauce and thought it was heaven on a plate.

Conversation flowed so comfortably, it was easy and right.

"This is just what I needed tonight," Callie said. "I can't believe how much fun this is, just talking and all of the –"

"The little 'me too's that we keep coming up with!" Arizona interjected.

"Exactly! We seem so different, lots of different interests, but so many common things, too." There was a slight pause. "So, did you just always know you wanted to be with women or that you didn't want to be with men?"

The change in subject didn't even phase Arizona. Or if it did, it didn't show.

"Both, I guess. I could be buddies with the guys. I idolized women all my life, strong women…but I also realized I was staring at their physiques and admiring more than their fashion sense, if you know what I mean," Arizona said.

Callie laughed and nodded. "I guess I sometimes wish it had been more cut and dry for me. It got confusing a little late in the game for me."

"Why? Think of all that you'd have missed out on. You and…sorry…uh…"

"Do you mean George?"

"Yeah, George…you had some good times, right? And it sounds like you've been very selective with your heart, but think of all that you'd have missed if you'd have crossed men off your list completely. It seems like you enjoy the company and sexuality of both men and women. Nothing wrong with that."

They talked about favorite sports teams growing up, holiday traditions; they talked for two hours at the table. To say it went well would be an understatement.

"I've never met anyone like you, Arizona Robbins."

"I really hope that's a good thing, because I want to make sure you know I want to be at the top of that list of people I said would be lining up for you. They're out there. Out there is where they can stay. I'm more than interested Calliope, and I'm not into game playing. I'd like to see you again."

"Maybe. My, uh, schedule's really insane right now, and I'm not sure that…and you know I'm totally kidding, right? I'm already planning my next outfit in my head. Actually, it's more that I'm imagining _your_ next outfit. I would love to go out again."

"But there's just one thing I have to know first, Calliope," Arizona said solemnly.

Callie looked worried at Arizona's serious tone, but melted at the way she continued to use her full name. It really was musical coming from her lips.

"Please tell me that Thunderbird I saw at your place is yours," she said with a smile.

A wave of relief washed over Callie. "Yes, she's all mine." A flash of Arizona in Callie's passenger seat sent a wave of lust through the brunette.

"Then, as much as I don't want the evening to end, we should get you back to her. It's getting late. Promise me we'll go out in her sometime."

"Definitely a promise I intend to keep. Next date, okay?"

They drove in comfortable silence for a few moments until rain started to fall. Even then, the only sound was the slight thwap of the Porche's windshield wipers brushing away the drops. Each woman reflected on the evening's events, enjoying the closeness being together in the car allowed. Arizona pulled in just behind Callie's car. "You know, your car here is no dog of a ride, either. This thing is sweet."

"Gets me where I need to go, but it's no classic. I like a woman who appreciates the value of timeless beauty."

"Well, then, I'm your girl," Callie said. And the words sent shivers down Arizona's spine.

They arrived at the door to Callie's apartment to find it unlocked; not unusual for Cristina to leave it that way after going to bed.

"Come in for a minute?" Callie offered. "Cup of coffee or something?"

Arizona followed Callie inside, but shook her head. "I'm really wet and I need to get to bed," Arizona said as Callie closed the door and they made their way to the couch.

Callie blushed for one of a handful of times in her life as Arizona's words bounced around in her head. At that same moment, it occurred to Arizona how that must have sounded.

"Uh, I mean, no thanks on the coffee," Arizona clarified, taking a seat next to her date. "I have surgery in the morning and need to get some sleep soon. But I'd take a towel to dry off if you've got one handy – that rain really started to come down out there." She brushed some droplets from under her eyes to emphasize the point.

Callie brought back a towel and they shared it to dry their shoulders, hair, faces and arms.

"Calliope – god you look amazing wet." Her eyes danced over Callie's face and neck, watching as little drops cascaded from her hair. It threatened to derail her thoughts completely. "I had a super time tonight. I hope you felt it, too. I think there's something here we should explore, and I'd like to start soon."

"How 'bout now?" Callie asked. Without waiting for a response, she leaned in and once again felt the softest lips she'd ever felt against her own. Unlike the bathroom bar kiss, there was far more exploration, much more passion, and the latter was coming off them both in waves.

Arizona wasn't one to keep her libido in check for long, so this was torture. Callie's lips were full and yielding, and just when Arizona thought she could break away and safely call it a night, Callie's lips parted slightly and invited Arizona's tongue to peek inside. Their breath came faster and their hands pulled one another closer. It was not like a tentative first kiss, but more like a soul kiss, each woman needing the other to be closer still. They pulled back for air, but Arizona went in for just a few more tender kisses, caressing Callie's swelling lips with her own; first the top, then the bottom.

They locked eyes, neither understanding how this had become so powerful so quickly, but both so glad it had. It was more than a great first date and they both sensed it.

"I should go now or I won't be able to, Arizona."

"Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"You live here, so you should probably stay," she said with a smile that went to Callie's heart. "I'll go, and I'll call you. We'll do dinner, or lunch, brunch, something. Very soon, okay?"

Callie laughed at herself. "You melted my brain. Yes, call me. I had an amazing night. By the way, I would tear up the list."

"What?"

"Any list of people waiting for me out there. I would tear it up. There's a certain peds doc I've got my eye on. I think she's pretty damned special."

Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie again, and on her way to her car, glanced over and smiled when she thought of their second date and just how far Callie's T-Bird would take them.


End file.
